Artemis Fowl and the Feud of the Faeries
by Aeternus.Flamma
Summary: Sequel to Artemis Fowl and the Green Lake Vigilantes. Two years after the events of CGL, Artemis Fowl has returned to the United States to take part in the magical uprising occurring between the People and the Court. Crossover with the Holly Black Faeries
1. Prologue

_**Artemis Fowl and the Feud of the Faeries **_

_**Rated T**_

_**Sequel to Artemis Fowl and the Green Lake Vigilantes. Two years after the events of CGL, Artemis Fowl has returned to the United States to take part in the magical uprising occurring between the fairies he had dealt with since he was twelve years old, called Groundlings, and the Fay—the above ground faeries. Where he would have once sided with Captain Holly Short and her people, he isn't so sure any more, especially after they made a deal with a particular faerie, Edan, to have the Fowl boy killed. **_

_**The war has come about because at about the same time Artemis was dealing with magic in the south, the North was facing a magical catastrophe. Every year now, on Halloween, the above ground faeries roam free, causing chaos for the humans who cross them. The groundling fairies, who long since moved below ground, feel that they must step in to save human lives. For the Fay this means either being caged up or death.**_

_**((Notes: It would probably be incredibly helpful to have read the first one. However, if you are a Holly Black fan and don't care about the first one because her faerie world isn't involved, then there is no need. Yes, Ricky Fey is Zigzag from the book/movie Holes. This story should be readable even without reading the first one. I will try to explain everything the best I can for those who won't be reading the first.))**_

""

_Prologue_

This city was so different from the ones in the south. Sure it was bigger than plenty he had been in, but it was just so cramped. Clearly it had not been devised with a plan for rapid growth, like, for example, Huston or Dallas had been. He had never cared for cities as a kid, preferring his ranch home with his mother and father instead. Now that he had neither of his parents though, it only made sense to leave and start anew.

After Ronald and Ann signed their divorce papers, the former Mrs. Fey fell ill. There was no cure; it was so rare that only one other woman had ever had it—some Irish woman. While finishing up Cyber School, he had taken care of her until the day she had died about eight months ago. He would never forget the scent of lilies that filled the area around his mother, even though she never kept real flowers in the house. He wanted to get away from all of that.

He had just bought an apartment in New York City, using the money his mother had left him in her will. It was time for him to start someplace where people wouldn't know him. Someplace that would allow him to put his knowledge and experience to good use. After all, there weren't many faeries in Texas, save for the occasional phoenix. New York and New Jersey, she had said on one of her rare visits, those were the places he needed to be if he wanted to be involved.

Ricky Fey, aka Zigzag, shoved his hands into his suede jacket's pockets and turned up his iPod. It was the start of October and chilly—not something a Texan such as him was used to. He had to admit though; he was a little excited to see snow for the first time. The thought of the ice and bitter wind made Fey shiver, reminding him that he had left his warm house to find something hot to drink.

There were fifty gazillion Star Bucks around, but he wasn't in the mood for anything they had to offer, especially since he had stopped at so many on his trips from home to the city. It really seemed to limit his options since it seemed that the mega chain had put many other small cafés out of business. There weren't many other options if he wanted something half decent to drink.

After walking for a few more minutes, down a few more blocks away from his apartment in the lower East End, Zigzag felt a prickling working its way up his neck. He turned around abruptly, only to see a blonde Asian girl walk into a café. Strange, he thought to himself. He had sworn that . . . no. He was right. He felt that same energy that he felt when the Phoenix was around. That feeling that something was there that he wasn't seeing. He looked up at the sign of carved wood hanging above the front door. "Moon in a Cup," Fey said thoughtfully. He would have passed it right up too. He took a few steps forwards and placed his hand on the door. The moment he started to open it, a rush of warmth greeted him. Oddly, it wasn't from any heater.

It reeked of magic—but in a good way. His eyes wandered around, noticing a few things. Everything was wood. The only metal was from the appliances, and those were clearly stainless steel. No iron. A faerie hangout. "Can I get you something?" Fey was pulled from his thoughts by a worker at the counter. She had incredibly short, ginger colored hair that looked like it might have still been recovering from a shave or something.

"Espresso?"

"You've never been here before, have you?" The worker at the counter asked him as he clanked at her name tag. It read Val with _iant _added on in sharpie.

"Nope. How could you tell?" The blonde boy with crazy hair asked, pulling his ear phones out.

"People who come here don't usually ask for something so normal. We sell the most exotic herbal teas and some of the strangest coffee blends you've ever seen, but you ask for an espresso," she said smiling.

"So. . ." Zigzag started slowly, "do you not sell it?"

"No, we do, I was just making an observation. What size?" She started plugging away at her resister as he ordered a large. She also made a comment about how it was nice that did didn't say _Venti_ like most people who came in. "Three dollars and seventy five cents, please." As he counted out four dollar bills from his pocket, she made his drink.

"Thank you Valiant," he replied and took his drink to go sit down in a corner a warm up a bit. As he sat down, the bell at the entrance rang. Two guys, probably just a year or two older than himself, walked in and went to Valiant. They ordered but did not pay. Instead, they took another table. Zigzag suddenly started feeling paranoid—a feeling he didn't care to remember. He tried not to look at the two newcomers, but curiosity got the better of him and he glanced up.

The one was staring at him. Just staring. It was unnerving since his one eye was glazed over and rather lazy. He had long dark hair with dread locks and he was incredibly thin. He glared at Ricky and then scowled, whispering something to the guy across from him, who probably said something back, but Zigzag couldn't see. After a few moments, they both stood and puffed themselves up, walking back to him. The blonde boy couldn't help but tense up, wondering if he would end up in a fight. He may not have looked like it, but being almost twenty and sending so many months at Camp Green Lake made him a formidable opponent of need be.

"Hey," the taller one with short, dyed black hair called to Zigzag, "I think you need to leave."

"What?" Fey asked, shocked. He hadn't been expecting them to just try to kick him out. "I haven't done anything. I'm just drinking my espresso!"

"Kaye's going to be pissed if you're here," the same one who spoke to him added, "she'd probably prefer it if you left."

"Who is Kaye? I don't even know a Kaye," Zigzag stated and frowned, looking passed the two guys to see Valiant watching. She shrugged, but didn't seem worried. She probably knew them, especially since she let them get away without paying.

"He's human, so he could be lying," the dreaded boy stated, as if it were totally casual, "_she_ sent you, didn't she? If you have a message, just tell us and leave."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"I can see the magic around you. Flames. The Phoenix is protecting you, so you must be one of her messengers or something." Zigzag just looked at him, trying not to stare at his messed up eyes. He could _see_ the magic around him? He may not have had any special abilities, but Fey could _feel_ magic sometimes. Seeing was totally different.

"Phoenix. . ?" He said slowly, "you don't mean. . . Edan, do you?"

"So you do know her? Yeah, you need to leave," the taller one snapped, looking at him with an almost maniac expression in his eyes.

"I know her, yeah, but—" Zigzag was cut off by the sudden slam of the door that presumably led to the back. The blonde Asian stood there, looking like she was ready to explode. He could only guess that this was Kaye, since she seemed to be incredibly pissed that he was there.

"What do you want? Have a message from your _Lady_?" She asked, stomping forward, "well tell her that I don't want to hear from her. She can't have Roiben; I'm already his consort, and even _she_ can't break those traditions! So get out!"

Consort? His _Lady_? And this was about Edan? "Woah, woah, woah, hold up there," Zigzag said loudly, holding up his hands in his defense, "I think there's been a big mistake."

""

_**t.b.p.: yes, that's right, I finally got around to writing this. I bet you weren't expecting it! I know, I know, Dead as Dead Can Be still isn't completed, but I just can't get into it and stay into it, which is terrible with TrueBlood's growing popularity. But, yeah, this is probably what I will be working on for a little while since I just reread all of the Holly Black Faerie Tale books this weekend. **_

_**Well, lemme know what you thought, and REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Artemis Fowl and the Feud of the Faeries **_

_**Rated T**_

_**Sequel to Artemis Fowl and the Green Lake Vigilantes.**_

""

It had been almost two years since Lord Roiben had taken over both the Seelie and Unseelie courts, combining them into one, the court of Aeris. No matter if his people followed the light or the dark, both craved the breath of fresh air, and none would want to give that up. Things were barely holding up. The court of Light and the court of Dark couldn't get along, not matter what he did. He had expected as much; the roots of each faerie group's hatred for the other ran much deeper than what two years could fix. It was a blink of an eye for immortal kind.

"Samhain is coming up," the dark haired fairy commented lightly as she entered the Lord's private Library. He looked upon her lazily, wishing very much to sigh. She always looked so out of place in his dark kingdom. A being of light, she wasn't meant to be in such a place. Then again, even if he had chosen to make his main headquarters in Silarial's bright lands filled fill flower fields and apple orchards the Phoenix would still be out of place.

"Yes, I am aware. Halloween will be upon us in just a few weeks. The fay will be free once more for just the night. What of it?" Roiben swirled his bitter root wine in his cup, obviously not enthused by the conversation he knew would follow.

"The little groundlings aren't going to sit idly by this year, I'm sure you know that," the eldest magical being in the courts said and took a seat. "What do you plan to do when they finally attack?"

"We will see when the time comes," he replied and stood as she sat, pacing about a bit, occasionally pausing to stop and look at one of the old spins to the books in his library. Disturbingly enough, many were bound with human and faerie leather. Many of the books had belonged to Nicnevin before him, so it was of little surprise to him.

"And when will that time be?" The Phoenix asked as she ran her hands through her hair. She was in her humanoid form as she usually was while blow ground. Not even her fiery wings were exposed out of concern for her surroundings. "When the first attack happens? When Halloween rolls around and we lose many of our kind to death or capture? When your Pixie falls victim to the superior technology, perhaps?"

"Do not speak about Kaye," the Lord hissed as he whirled around, his long pewter hair moving with him. "It is because of you that she has not returned here for nearly a month. You and your constant presence here. I still find myself confused as to why I am aiding you."

Alexandra Edan, or the Phoenix who called herself that because her true name had long since been forgotten, rolled her eyes and sighed, "dear Roiben, you are not aiding _me._ I am simply residing in your court, and you are doing your duty in listening to me when I advise you. If Silarial or even Nicnevin were still around, then I would be doing the same thing. The only difference would be that neither of them would question me. I suppose that, however, just comes with age. Compared to me, however, age is something you lack."

"Yes, well, thing are different now."

"You're right, they are. That is exactly why you have this little problem. The tithe failed, to some extent, and you granted the rest of the folk one night to cause mischief and mayhem. You know, kill humans and the like. On top of that, I've gained my form back. . . Anyhow, the point is that the faeries have more freedom than they have had in a very long time and bad things are going to happen. The groundlings don't like it. They're going to use this as a reason to force us whom remain above ground below. What will you do as King once we're all locked up without a chance of ever seeing neither sun nor moon again?" Edan asked, her tone slight colder than before. There were a few moments of silence after.

Roiben brought his thumb and fore finger to his double thorn crown, accidentally prinking himself on one of the sharp ends. He slowly brought his hand down and watched as a few droplets of blood pooled and slid from him skin. "Fine," the Lord stated, "fine. If there is an attack, no matter the scale, bring me proof of the groundlings. If it is true, then we will organize and retaliate. I won't allow my people to be forced further below the earth than we already are."

"You'll be glad that you have me here, even if you don't realize it yet. I'm off to meet with your sister, since she doesn't care to see you." The Phoenix smiled and stood once more, leaving the room to exit the Palace. Roiben watched as she did, her white skirt dragging on the cold stone was the last part that turned the corner out. He resumed his seat once even her footsteps could not be heard. The Lord put the thoughts of an attack out of his head, not thinking that he would have to deal with the problem much sooner than he would have liked.

""

"Commander Kelp," A LEP officer said over his intercom in his helmet, "we have the target locked in our sights. Permission to start attack." A team of LEP fairies, _groundlings_, had been sent above ground to subdue a particular solitary fay. As soon as she caught wind of their approach, however, she immediately took to the skies. She had been patiently waiting, alone, to meet someone, and thought it better to keep the groundlings away from the other faeries. She turned their capture into a high speed air chase, flying as fast as their new Neodux Wings would allow. They had just barely caught up to her.

"Affirmative, Captain," the commander's voice said from over the come, "cage that Phoenix."

"Roger that," the LEP officer replied and dived down, drawing his Neutrino. The rest of his team fell into formation, netting guns in hand. The magnificent golden bird let out a cry as the super charged Neutrino blast nailed her in the back. Soon after, the nets were released, wrapped themselves around the bird. With her wings bound, she started to plummet to the ground.

At first, the LEP fairies were using their gravity bands to keep her from falling. However, when they soon realized that Edan had gone into an intentional nose dive, they were struggling to get free. They were pulled out of the air, from high above the clouds, down towards the earth. Where there were plenty of humans to see them.

The Phoenix hit the ground roughly, skidding to a halt, the groundling fairies connected to her hitting as well. They were knocked out, only kept alive by their protective armor. People started appearing as the bird changed back into her human form. The nets remained just as tight, even while she changed shape. "You could have escaped!" A female voice cried out and rushed to Edan's side to help her out of the net.

"Yes, I could have, but I would have burned them alive, too, wouldn't I?" She replied, irritation in her voice as she struggled against her bounds, "Your brother would probably like to see proof with his own eyes before he believes that there is a problem."

Ethine, sister to the Aeris Court King, reached down and helped get the young woman loose, "was this all of them?" Edan shook her head. "So someone was left to report back to the rest of the groundlings, the People. I suppose this will be our declaration of war. If they want to cat our fay, we'll catch theirs. What of that human you spoke of?" The pewter haired girl spoke bitterly, and Edan understood why. She had a dislike for war and bloodshed, and it seemed that as of late, that was all that her kind was around.

Edan stood and shook off the netting. She was badly injured, but almost instantly the smaller cuts and bruises disappeared. She turned and walked to one of the LEP officers, taking off his helmet. She held it up and looked into it, smiling. "Oh, I'm sure he's watching by now."

""

"Foaly?!" Commander Kelp yelled and stomped into the centaur's office, "what happened? Where're my men? Where's our communication?" The centaur was galloping back and forth between controls, trying to re-establish the communication they had lost. Shortly after he gave orders to attack, Kelp lost connection with the captain he had out in the field.

"There's only one explanation for this," Foaly said angrily.

_"Comand. . . come. . . come in. . . team. . . mud men. . . no wa—. . .Faeries. . . solitary. . . dozens. . ."_

"That's the captain! Get that line up!" The commander ordered, but the centaur was already on top of it, "Captain, come in. Repeat transmission." The line had managed to pop back up, even though none of the others were accessible.

_"Commander, that (static)—ing bird dragged the team down! I was going to try to retrieve them, but there were what I thought were mud men. They were faeries sir! Fay have our men! They were waiting for us!"_

"Return to Haven, Captain," the commander said after a few moments of silence. The Captain said he was and the line went dead again. "I should have known this would happen. They knew we wouldn't sit around while they interfered with the mud men. I'm sure they will have taken Edan's attack as a direct threat. We might as well prepare for war. Things are going to get messy."

"This is all because of Fowl," Foaly groaned.

"I agree. We should never have worked with a faerie—if we hadn't been so set on getting rid of that mud boy, we never would have helped her," Kelp said and rubbed his temple.

"Well, that too, but I meant that this communication block was because of him," the centaur stated casually, "looks like he's been keeping a better eye on us that I had initially expected."

""

_"Oh, I'm sure he's watching by now."_

The nineteen year old Irishman smirked slightly as he brought a slender finger to his lips. It seemed that Edan hadn't forgotten to include him, even after almost two years. She was on his monitor, waving at him, pointing the LEP helmet's camera at herself and the others with her. The above ground faeries.

_After my return from Camp Green Lake, I could never trust the People again. It wasn't as though I ever __fully__ trusted them anyhow. But after I returned, I re-encrypted all of my computers and I also took a few more extra precautions. I bought an apartment in New York City under the pseudo name Dorian G. Adelphie and set up an entirely new network there. One that not even Foaly could hack into. But he was no reason to do so. There was no evidence connecting Dorian to myself. _

_I sat in the Fowl Manor, back from Oxford for the weekend, staring at my computer screen. My scanners had picked up LEP activity in the New York/New Jersey area—an area, I had noticed, that the People usually steered clear of. I tapped into the fairies' system, watching as the poor fools tried to capture a highly magical being a few times their age. She went into an almost suicidal dive, taking four LEP officers with her. I quickly blocked out all four cameras from Foaly's view and cut off communication. Edan grabbed a helmet and looked into it, very clearly expecting me to be on the other end. _

_Low and behold, I was._

_It's finally beginning, I thought to myself. After two very long years, the fay war was finally breaking out. Why now? Why so long? Then again, for either faerie or fairy, two years could be like two weeks, or two days. Time was simply different for them. They had taken some time out to consider their actions and then made a plan around their decision. I didn't doubt that getting Council to approve the attack was what took the majority of those two years. And now, now the attack had failed. Not only that, but four LEP agents were held as POWs. I didn't think that the fay I had seen on the camera behind Edan were interested in the gold from the People's hostage fund._

"Butler," Artemis called form the top of the grand staircase in Fowl Manor, "send the jet to Beijing."

"Do we have business there?" The bodyguard asked, pulling off his kendo armor.

"No, we're going to the states. I simply don't want our _little_ friends realizing we're on our way there until they can't stop us.

""

_**t.b.p.: what do you think? Do you like it so far? Give me some feed back!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Artemis Fowl and the Feud of the Faeries **_

_**Rated T**_

_**Sequel to Artemis Fowl and the Green Lake Vigilantes.**_

""

Artemis and Butler sat in traffic for nearly two hours while trying to get through New York City. The two had immediately left to fly out of Ireland on fake passports, just to help through off any LEP who might be watching. The young Fowl didn't want any barriers to his plans, at least not until he had met up with the faeries. The sudden sounding of a car horn from behind his black Jaguar jerked Artemis awake. "What's going on?"

"Some impatient fool is honking at us, nothing more. I'm guessing there was an accident or something," the older man stated, showing no signs of irritation due to the sound from the car behind them. Artemis, on the other hand, was tired and irritable. His annoyance was growing with each individual honk. "Right. I'll handle this." A small smirk crept onto the Fowl's face as his bodyguard unlocked his door, opened it, and got out. He approached the other car, which had stopped its horn almost immediately after seeing the large man. Butler made eye contact with the teenage kid driving the car and turned away. The terror the American had shown was enough for Butler. "I think we'll be fine."

They were. The honking stopped and they were soon moving again. "I need to get some actual sleep," Artemis groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting a migraine. He hadn't slept in almost three days except for napping on and off. The longer he went without sleep, the less his mind would be able to function.

"When are we supposed to meet this guide of yours, and where?"

"Tomorrow, well, tonight I suppose since it's nearly four in the morning. Seven. A café in the East End called _Moon in a Cup,_" he replied and ran his hand through his raven hair, "I do hope that this won't prove to be a wild goose chase. I had enough of that at Green Lake."

"I'd like to get there a bit earlier," stated Butler. He wanted time to look the place over, thoroughly, since he wanted his principle to be safe. He didn't need a repeat of the Jon Spiro case incident.

"Of course you do," Fowl sighed, "it should be safe though. A faerie owns and runs it. I doubt she's going to go out of her way to put me in danger. She has no reason to. We'll be sure to wear our mirrored contacts, however. Just to be a bit on the safe side. Perhaps a small amount of iron as well. . ."

"Iron, Artemis?"

"Yes, iron. These faeries can't stand it. They hate the smell, taste, and touch of it. If can even be deadly in some cases. Therefore, we should take enough to protect us, but not eno9ugh to make us appear threatening," he explained. Artemis adjusted himself in his seat, but just couldn't get comfortable. He sighed and shook his head, giving up.

"I'll be sure to stock up while you're asleep."

""

Butler unlocked the apartment and checked the security system. Nothing had been disturbed since their last visit. He hadn't really expected anything to be wrong, since Artemis would have received automated alerts on his computer if anything _had_ tripped the system. Still, it was his job as bodyguard to scan the entire apartment for possible peril. Nothing. It was almost saddening, being out of the action and all for so long. "Clear," he called out to the nineteen year old, who picked up his duffel bag (the lightest one at least) and went straight to his room to sleep after setting up his laptop. Butler was left to being the rest of his equipment in.

Artemis booted up his laptop while he changed into a pair of silken pajama bottoms and a tee shirt. Since he started at Oxford, he was forced to change some of his habits to fit in a bit more. He didn't particularly care if he fit in or not, since he wouldn't be in college very long—he would have his first masters degree under his actual name in just another year—but his parents wanted him to try to be normal. They wanted him to make some friends. While he had managed to _befriend_ a few of his peers, he more or less felt like Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. He manipulated people into being his _friends_ and doing what he wanted.

He input two passwords into his screen, then scanned his finger print, and then typed in another password. His previous session was restored and he checked his email. His new messages were mostly unimportant, but one was from his guide to the faeries. _the­_. _He wanted confirmation of their meeting. Artemis replied with the single word of _confirm._

After he had finished, the raven haired boy fived into his king sized bed and stretched out. It didn't take long for him to fall into lumber. Even so, that didn't mean that the genius's mind shut down or even slowed. He slept for nearly twelve hours.

When he woke, Butler was gone. At one point in his life, Artemis might have been worried, even panicked. Now, after spending so much time on his own, he didn't feel the need to freak out. Instead, he showered and started to get ready. They needed to head back out by six to get just a few miles across the city. Rush hour traffic was bound to be brutal. He didn't want to keep _the fixer_ waiting too long. As he exited the bathroom, he could hear Butler in the kitchen and the smell of tasty Chinese food. Artemis hurried to dress so he could eat before they left. The growling in his stomach let him know he was starving. "So when do we head out?"

"As soon as I get something in my stomach. I trust that this has come form a reputable provider," Artemis said, a brow raised as he looked over the boxes of food—fresh lo mein and fried rice with a few meat selections.

"I should hope so. It was the most expensive take out in the entire city," Butler responded. Apparently it was all the confirmation his principle needed, since he grabbed a plate and started dishing it on. There was a point in time when Artemis never would have touched it. However, since taking on the sometimes identity of Dorian Adelphie and trying to stay low key to keep the attention of the People away from him, he had to get used to a few things. Trading all of the best, top quality things for anonymity was necessary.

"Don't eat or drink anything unless I give you permission to do so," the young Fowl stated, pulling Butler from his thoughts to give his principle an _'oh-really-now' _look. "Not _now_. When we're in the faerie café, don't accept anything. We won't even buy anything unless I deem it safe. Because it's open to the public, I highly doubt that we're at any risk, but I don't think either of us would want to make fools out of ourselves by groveling for more once we've had a taste."

"How have you been able to fing out all of this information? A few years ago, only information about the People was around," the older man asked as he started piling his plate with food. Artemis shrugged and snapped apart a pair of chopsticks.

"More has become available, it's as simple as that," he replied before scooping up some noodles to eat. "A new network had started up about a year ago. It's where I've been getting my information. And yes, I do believe it to be reliable. It's based somewhere within this city. Someone knows a great deal about the fay here and that person is making it available to anyone who knows where to find it. Someone who clearly doesn't care much for faeries."

"Why do you say that?"

"If they actually liked the fay, Butler, they wouldn't be advertising all of the different ways to kill them."

""

"This is the place?"

"Apparently so," Artemis stated, not looking up from his laptop, which he was typing on. He finished and shut it, sliding it into his leather messenger bag that had been at his feet. "Let's not keep our guide waiting." Butler parked and Artemis moved his bag to the side. He double checked to make sure his iron jewelry was securely in place.

When Butler had found small bars of iron to keep in his pocket, and a few large ones to keep in the trunk, Artmis had previously ordered the making of iron crucifixes to wear around their necks, iron rings for their fingers, and even cufflinks since they were always in their suits. It had been a strange request for his jewler, but they had been made nonetheless. The two men had enough iron on them to keep faeries away unless they wanted them around. "We'll never be normal, will we?"Butler sighed and got out of his door. He walked over to the other side to let his principle out.

They walked to the wooden door and entered, Butler leading the way. Fowl, who had shot up over the past two years to reach a final height of five foot, eleven and three quarter inches, was blocked entirely by this large bodyguard. Apparently, their appearance had made quite a stir.

Two guys stood, corning an oddly family blonde haired, blue eyed guy, and the girl working the conter stopped and stared at the Irishmen. ". . .Adelphie?" They guy with dark dreaded hair and tan skin asked. He stepped away from the blonde guy, giving Artemis a clear view of his blinded eye.

"Yes, that would be me—"

"No you aren't, vampy boy." The blonde jumped up, smiling, "I definitely never thought I would see _you_ again."

"Ricky Fey," Artemis sighed, his suspicions confirmed, "or do you still go by Zigzag?"

"You can call me whatever you want, I owe you big time," Zigzag said and jumped up, pushing away from the two guys trying to intimidate him.

"You do?"

"Of course! Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" He asked, causing Artemis to twitch his brow. "Cenile deMenchia? My father stopped shoving pills down my throat. I'm not as strange as I used to me."

"Are you implying that you're still a bit strange?"

"I had a mother who honestly thought alients were going to attack one day. I'll always be a little strange. Oh, hey, remember Edan? These guys claim to know her," the blonde boy stated and nodded at the two dark haired guys staring at them.

"Great," muttered the dreadlock one, "more of the Phoenix's _friends._ I didn't know that when I agreed to help you. We're not real fond of her."

_The plot became more and more interesting. Two years ago, when I sent a letter to Ricky Fey's father, I had sent it with the idea that I would have another human ally. However, the time that had gone by seemed to be just too much. I hadn't thought that he would be traveling across the country to take part in the faerie war when it had so little to do with him. But here he was, much to my surprise. My idea had worked out after all, which was good because I hate to doubt myself. Still more interesting, though, was that I was almost looked down upon for knowing Edan._

"So what, may I ask, has Edan done to make you dislike her? Had you known her when she was in her mortal form, that would be very understandable, however, I hadn't thought that people would thinking lowly of her in her immortal form. All that kindness. . . really?" Artemis put his hands into his pockets and spoke lightly, caring very little about the conversation.

"I'll tell you why some of us don't like her," the blonde Asian said from the doorway that led to the back, presumably. She had entered at some point, but Artemis hadn't been paying attention to her. "She's a boyfriend stealing, war raging, stuck up bitch of a bird. Since she's been around, everything's basically gone to hell." The young woman went behind her counter to make herself a drink. Fowl guessed that this was Kaye Fierch, owner of Moon in a Cup. A pixie.

""

_**t.b.p.: be sure to let me know what you think. My intention is to get one or two chapters out a week. . . which works rather well since I posted the story on a Sunday. . . I'm trying to explain everything so that even readers who haven't read Holly Black can enjoy the story. However, I highly suggest you read the Modern Faerie Tale books because they are absolutely amazing. Some of my favorite books ever.**_

_**Okay, so the first thanks for this story goes to. . . The Bunnies Will Kill Us All!**_

_**Bunnies..Kill..All: Thank you so much for reviewing! I was banking on Bibliophile or Egyptian Queen being the first to reviews since they reviewed so much on the other one, but no! It was you! But I think you were one of the first reviewers on GLV too, hm. . . I know. Those ticket boys. . . They seduce us all with that smile and that catchy pick up line, "first theatre on the right." Hahaha, seriously though, thank you so much. I'm glad you like how I'm doing it and everything. I just found that I'm getting a lot of downtime between classes (or classes that I don't really care to pay attention in) so I've got a ton more written up. If you are interested in perhaps doing any Beta-ing for me, lemme know. (Email me at or send me a message on yahoo messanger—my name is QueenDemon777 on there.) I could really use someone to help me along and evaluate whether or not I'm crazy.**_

_**Everyone else. . . I see you clicking! Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Artemis Fowl and the Feud of the Faeries **_

_**Rated T**_

_**Sequel to Artemis Fowl and the Green Lake Vigilantes.**_

""

"Well, madam, I assure you that I don't care for her much either. She was meant to kill me, but another died in my place," his eyes didn't even flicker towards Fey, who skwirmed a bit at the thought, " I have simply chosen to side with her because she broke the deal in which I was supposed to be executed. So, if you do not mind, I would still like to conduct my business here."

Kaye started gulping down her herbal tea before nodding, "yeah, yeah. Luis already promised to help you, so a deal's a deal. Corny, kick the other guy out and lock the door." The taller guy with dyed black hair smirked and stepped towards Zigzag.

"Woah there, I don't think so. This concerns me too. Edan told me to come, so I came. You can't kick me out now," the blonde boy said, "Fowl, tell them to let me stay." With a groan, the Irishman nodded to Butler. The large man went and locked the door. Zigzag, apparently, was staying.

Val, who had been standing quietly behind the counter, chose to speak up. "Should I be leaving?" While it looked like Artemis was ready to say 'yes, you should leave,' the dreadlock boy spoke up first.

"If this guy gets to say," he nodded towards Zigzag, "then you get to stay. You're involved with the faeries too, so you might as well join in." Val grinned and reached behind herself to start untying the apron her friend Ruth had _decorated_ in sharpie drawings for her. She pulled it over her head and tossed it into a cabinet under the counter.

"If you will, I would like to begin the debriefing. I know much of this faerie world, but I cannot pretend to know absolutely everything. What I know has come from a network based out of this city. The People, who you know as _groundlings_, are my specialty. I most likely know more about your distant cousins than you do," Artemis said, directing his last comment towards the Pixie.

"Wait, you found a network with faerie information?"

"That _is_ what I just said," Artemis replied coolly. The tall guy seemed to be thrilled by this piece of news, even despite the young Irishman's not-so-kind response.

"That was my network!"

"Well, anyhow," the dreadlocked guy said loudly, "what are we supposed to call you? Adelphie or Fowl? Which one are you?"

"I suppose since my pseudonym has already been destroyed, you may address me as Fowl, Artemis Fowl. You are whom, Fixer?"

"Artemis?" He responded, ignoring the question he was asked, "isn't that a girl's name?" _I cannot describe how irritating it is to hear this. One might think that people would have stopped asking me this once I had grown up to clearly show that I am, in fact, male and it is still, in fact, my name. I simply stared at him, though I wanted terribly to roll my eyes. I would not allow them to see my irritation over something so trivial._

"Luis," Val said, interrupting the moment of tension, "we knew someone named Lollipop. Is Artemis _really_ that unusual in comparison? Be nice. He's always really mean when he meets new people, don't take it personally. Neil usually is too, but he seems pretty happy since you used his network. Does something for his pride, I guess. Obviously, you know my name," she said and pointed to her name tag once Artemis was giving her his full attention, "it's short for Valerie but people just call me Val—"

"—or Valiant," Zigzag added in, thoughtfully.

"Right, or that," she continued, "and that's Kaye, but since you knew she was a faerie, which I'm assuming you do by the 'distant cousins' remark, you probably already knew who she was. Who's your friend?" It took Artemis a quick moment to decide if she meant Fey or Butler. However, he had addressed Zigzag by his name already, he decided that it was Butler whom she meant.

"My bodyguard, Butler."

"You reek of iron," Kaye snapped, deciding, apparently, to join the conversation.

"Just a precaution. We mostly have a few iron accessories, though I do warn you that Butler here has a few small bars in his pockets," the raven haired boy stated casually.

"I can tell. He might need it but you don't," she said, looking him up and down. Though some people might have mistaken this for the pixie checking him out, but he was sure she was looking at the protection magic surrounding him. "I doubt anyone would try to attack you." Silence followed her statement.

"Let's sit down and start," Luis offered slowly, wanting to move things along before the night became too late. Val walked out from behind the counter and helped move two tables together after flipping the _Yes, We're Open _ sign to _Try Again Tomorrow. _When the tables were joined, there was enough room for everyone to sit down together. She was the first to claim a seat, with Luis next to her, Neil next to him, and finally Kaye next to Neil. Opposite of them sat Artemis in the Middle with Ricky and Butler on either side of him. Butler took up almost half of the table himself, so Fowl wasn't entirely centered. "So, what _do_ you know?"

Fowl crossed his legs and sat himself in such a way that gave him an air of superiority over the others. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Neil giving him a look that he couldn't decipher at that moment. "I know that the above ground faeries don't like iron," he said and touched the inside of the ring on his right, middle finger with his thumb, "I also know that they cannot tell and untruth and that they are bound by their name. In this area, Holy and Unholy courts have been joined together, creating the Aeris Court. I know that drinking or eating anything offered by a faerie basically puts one into their command. There's much more, but listing everything off would consume too much of our time."

"Okay, that's a good start," Luis said with a sigh and sat back. "We can take you to the court. We can't garentee what the faeries will do one you're there, even if Kaye doesn't think anyone would attack you. We don't protect you; we can't protect you—"

"—that's okay," Zigzag butted in once more, "if Edan's there, she'll protect us. We're blessed by her, after all."

Luis glanced at Kaye before speaking up again, "right. If you think so. . . anyhow, when you're there, you won't want to go anywhere with weapons. Blessed or not, if you look like a threat, they won't hesitate to attack. Be sure to show respect. It's like a royal court—and humans are the lowest of the low."

"Like you said, don't eat or drink anything. It sucks. Trust me," Neil stated darkly, giving Artemis the distinct impression that had previously had a personal experience.

"Right, definitely don't do that. Don't make any deals either. Making a deal with a faerie is like amking a deal with the crossroad demon, got it?"

"Actually, you make be interested to know that my research has found that the crossroad demon myth to be based on faeries. The so called demon is a faerie who travels between crossroads, waiting to be summoned to make deals. The hell hounds are simply works of magic. The faerie enjoys the hunt of a willing mortal, even if it is once every decade," Artemis replied with a casual smirk. The others just stared at him.

"So. . ." Zigzag started slowly, "when do we leave? How long does it take to get there?"

"Tomorrow," Kaye snapped, apparently still pissed about the situation, "it's like a two hour drive. We have to go to Jersey."

"You don't have to come," Val said and leaned forward to look down the table at the other girl. "We can all go on our own. If you don't want to see him. . ."

"No, I'm going. Tomorrow we'll close down the shop. We can leave at five. We'll make it there when all the fun's started."

""

The following evening, Artemis and Butler headed out form Dorian Adelphie's apartment to meet up with the others. At five o'clock they were to leave from Moon in a Cup. Fowl sat in the front seat of their black Jaguar, dressed in one of his many silk Armani suits, iron cufflinks in place, and reading something on the screen of his laptop. Two lucky travelers were going to get to ride in the lavish car. It made Neil's car look like a hunk of iron in comparison. "Who's riding with us?"

"They haven't told me," Artemis commented, "however, I predict that it will be the pixie and the Texan."

"How do you deduce that? The pixie doesn't seem to like you or Fey much at all," the bodyguard asked, though he didn't doubt that Artemis was correct.

"Our vehicle has the least amount of iron in it. Most of it is made out of plastic or plexi-glass. Our interior is leather, which will dampen the effects of what iron is in the car. If she would like to get through the trip comfortably, she will choose to ride with us," Artemis explained without looking away from his screen, "Fey will ride with us because he knows me. Even if he doesn't suffer from acute paranoia, he would still be suspicious of people whom he does not know." Of course, he was dead on. When they pulled up into a parking space in front of the coffee shop, which conveniently had been saved for them with disappearing construction cones, Kaye and Ricky stepped forward. Valerie, Luis, and Neil waved at Kaye before walking off to their own car.

"Hey Vampy boy, nice ride," Zigzag said as he opened the door for the angry pixie. He slid in after her and shut the door. "Guess it's just like you to travel in style."

"You don't know me as well as you would like to think," Fowl replied coldly.

"You're right, I don't. I know you well enough though." The blonde boy's tone was nonchalant, indicating that he didn't necessarily mean anything by the statement.

"Will we be making any stops, Miss Fierch, or will we be driving straight through two hours?" Butler asked, thinking he would help aleiviate some of the tension. It mere shifted it to the angry girl.

"At a diner one we're close. Everyone will want to stuff themselves so they're less tempted by any of the faerie food," she snapped before putting her head back to nap. They were just following Neil for now, so she wasn't needed for the time being. Artemis rolled his eyes slightly since no one could see him.

"Glad to see you're so chipper."

""

_**t.b.p.: I'm really not sure how long this is going to be. In fact, I have not entirely formed the plot yet! I'm hoping it will be a decent length. . . once I get on a roll and have more chapters, I may start putting out a few a week since it would take like eight months to get out enough chapters to be the same length of the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! P.S. sorry this is so short! Next chapter should be out soon to make up for it.**_


End file.
